


Let it be us

by OwlliesPonies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human!Bill, M/M, No Smut, Older Characters, Pining, relationship, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlliesPonies/pseuds/OwlliesPonies
Summary: Bill is hopelessly in love with Dipper, but Dipper seems oblivious to his advantages. He gets frustrated and Dipper almost catches him





	1. Take a hint

**Author's Note:**

> A finished, multi-chapter piece, I hope you all enjoy it!  
> It's pretty sappy

Dipper stopped in the middle of his work and looked up. A certain demon was coming running down the stairs and into the Mystery Shacks gift shop with a sad look on his face. Dipper shook his head as the demon came over to him.

“Pine Tree, I ran into the door again…” Bill mumbled under his breath, clearly embarrassed. Dipper just smiled sweetly, overbearingly looking down at the blond.  
“Forgot you have little to no power left, I assume. Here,” Dipper pressed a small, sweet kiss onto Bill’s blond hair and Bill smiled, looking up at him like a child Christmas morning. Dipper just shook his head.

“I gotta get back to work, okay? I’ll come upstairs later. Maybe we can read something together?” Bill nodded and went back upstairs. Although that wasn’t without looking back at Dipper, the once so awkward kid. He had grown up, no doubt. 21 years old, tall and oh so handsome, if you asked Bill. The demon had fallen heads over heels for the brunet. Bill came back with limited powers and his own vessel years ago – Dipper was suspicious at first, but their friendship had grown. Dipper seemed so calm and comfortable around him now. But he knew his attraction to the other was one sided. Dipper had never picked up any of his flirting, nor did the brunet ever flirt with him.

Bill let out a sigh as he threw himself on their shared bed. He let a small scream escape him. He was frustrated, that’s for sure. His head felt dizzy and his chest clenched when he was around Dipper, but nothing worked. None of the tips he had gotten from Mabel had worked to woo the brunet.

 

“Hey Bill, are you still awake?” Dipper asked as he opened the door into their room. He wasn’t surprised to find Bill sitting on the bed reading, with a frown on his face. Dipper chuckled.

“I can’t believe you started without me!” Dipper said in a joking, offended tone. Bill just looked up from the book and stuck out his tongue. Dipper smiled and came over, sitting on the bed behind Bill. Bill felt his face heat up. Dipper rested his head on Bill’s shoulder tiredly.

“Let’s get to bed, shall we?” The brunet asked. Bill nodded and threw the book aside.

They both got ready relatively quickly and went to bed. Dipper laid on his back and Bill sprawled himself out over him. From what Mabel explained, friends didn’t usually sleep like that. Lovers did. But Bill knew they weren’t nothing more than friends. And it hurt oh so badly.

Bill couldn’t sleep. Dipper on the other hand went out like a light, leaving Bill to listen to his slow breathing and his beating heart. Bill sat up on top of Dipper, careful not to rest too much weight on the other’s middle. He rubbed his hands over Dipper’s clothed chest. There was no reaction. Dipper just kept on sleeping peacefully. Bill’s mind was blurry from being so tired, but his body was frustrated. The blond sat himself on the edge of the bed and slid his hands down his own bare chest, sticking one of them into his boxers. Hard. Bill shivered, as he took gentle hold of his hard member. He slid his thumb over the tip, letting out a sigh. He knew it was risky, he knew Dipper might wake up, and he was afraid of the consequences, but right now, he couldn’t care less.

Bill only got to enjoy himself for a very short time, before he heard a rustling behind him. He quickly got his hand out of his boxers and sat up a little too straight, his freckled face and chest completely flushed. Dipper sat up in the bed, resting on his elbows.

“Bill...?” He asked, mouth forming the word slowly, as he rubbed his eyes with one hand, still leaning on his other elbow. Bill let out a gulp. So far, it didn’t seem like Dipper had noticed much. Dipper then sat fully up, laying his arms slouched over Bill’s shoulders.

“I thought I was able to move. Guess it was because you weren’t on top of me like always,” Dipper’s word choice frustrated Bill oh so terribly, but he tried to calm himself down mentally, “Are you okay?” Dipper asked, voice sweet and calm as his loose arms took a tighter grip around Bill’s chest, holding him flush against his own chest. Bill nodded frantically, hoping he had calmed his blush a bit. Dipper pulled him into an even closer hug.

“Are you sure?” He asked, and true worry and concern was painted in the brunet’s voice.

Bill just sat there for a moment, looking at the wooden floor boards.

“No.” He finally replied silently. Dipper’s face twisted into worry and fear.

“Did something happen? Were you hurt badly when you hit the door earlier? I’m so sorry if I didn’t-“ Bill stopped him.

“No, it’s nothing you should worry about. Let’s go back to sleep.” He said as he tried to wiggle free of the brunet’s grip. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and let go of Bill. Bill waited for Dipper to lay down, so they could go back to sleeping, but Dipper didn’t move an inch. They sat there in silence for a good long time. The moonlight shining through the triangular window bathed the room in soft, blue light. Only the bed was in shadow.

Dipper broke the silence.

“Bill. Tell me what’s wrong. We can only build a strong, healthy friendship if you tell me.” Bill crossed his arms and pouted.

“You’ll just get mad and push me away if I tell you.” Bill said annoyed.

“Don’t be so childish, I would never-“ Again Bill interrupted Dipper. This time with his voice raised and tears collecting in his eyes.

“I love you, damnit!” Dipper blinked dumbfounded for a moment.

“Wait, what? Did I hear you right- Oh god, Bill, don’t cry, please, oh god…” Dipper went to give Bill a big, comforting hug. He had heard the demon say “I love you” just a moment ago. He wasn’t sure if it was true, but he didn’t care. Tears was streaming down Bill’s face and Dipper’s concern for his dear friend was stronger than his concern for the exact words. Bill turned around, body slightly twisted, to rest his forehead on Dipper’s shoulder, sobbing and shaking. Dipper kept his arms around the small blond as he let him cry out.

They sat like that for a couple minutes, but it felt like hours. Good hours. They were hugging and it seemed like a lot of Bill’s bottled up emotions were coming out through the stream of tears.

Finally, Bill pulled out of the hug and Dipper let go. He gently dried the tears off Bill’s freckled cheeks.

“Dipper, I’m really sorry about this. I’ve just…admired you for a long while, but you don’t seem interested and that’s fine. I’ll try to take myself together, I promise.” Dipper just stared at him for a while.

“Who said I wasn’t interested? Don’t I kiss you when you’re hurt, don’t we cuddle every night? Bill, we’ve been acting like a couple for almost a year now. Only thing we haven’t done is actually dating.” A small chuckle left Dipper’s lips. Bill lit up more and more for each word, though he still seemed somehow concerned.

“But Mabel said that when you like someone, you, like, _do _stuff with them…you know, touching, s-sex…all that… It’s just… Is there something wrong with me?” Dipper just smiled reassuringly down at Bill and gave him a small kiss on his hair.__

__“Mabel says so much. But lemme tell you something, a little detail Mabel seem to have forgotten, when she gave you that advice… I’m asexual. I don’t feel sexual attraction.” The brunet straightened his back slightly and looked at Bill, who was slowly looking from the bed and up at him. He didn’t even seem mad at Mabel, he just seemed…lost._ _

__“So…I have no chances with you at all? Thanks for letting me know…” Bill looked so lost. He looked like he had lost _everything _. And in a flash, he was gone.___ _


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter, I'm sorry

Dipper wanted to comfort Bill. He wanted to hold him tight and tell him that he loved him too. But he wasn’t here and there was nothing he could do. He picked up his phone. He didn’t care that it was four in the morning. There was only one place Bill could have gone to.

He quickly dialed Mabel’s number. Now that she lived in Portland, he couldn’t just go to her. Especially not at this time. His twin picked up after only a single beep.

“What in the world are you thinking?! I have a crying Bill sitting next to me, sobbing like there’s no tomorrow, because you sliced his heart into pieces? How could you?” Mabel shouted. In the background, Dipper could hear the sobs, and a faint mumble.

However, he didn’t know what to say.

“Mabel, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt him. He left before I could tell him what was what – but it doesn’t matter, just please tell me he’s alright, I need to know…”

Mabel didn’t say anything right away, but he heard her mumble with Bill silently. She then turned to the phone and said, calm and collected, opposite before;

“Bill’s fine, he says. If you want to talk to him, he’ll come by tomorrow night.” Dipper didn’t feel like he was in any position to protest, so he just agreed and thanked his sister for being there for Bill at that very moment.

They hung up, and Dipper laid down in the bed. It was so empty and cold in the room without Bill. The warm body that was usually sprawled over him was gone, and it felt wrong.   
The blue light from the moon didn’t seem that comfortable anymore either. It felt more like a beam, ready to piece through a heart.

Dipper eventually fell asleep in his loneliness, but it wasn’t without tears running down his cheeks slowly

 

The day went by way too slow for Dipper’s liking. He had to work in the gift shop that day, but he felt like he was scaring the customers away with his lousy mood. He couldn’t stop thinking about Bill and about how he had cried out his confession last night. Every time he thought of it, his heart hurt. He couldn’t help but feel like he had ruined everything between Bill and him.

As the day came to its’ end, and the sun slowly set behind the tall pine trees, Dipper locked up shop and went to stay in his room for the rest of the evening. He wanted to make it right with Bill, but with all the thoughts flying in his head, how could he? Everything was a mess. His only option, if Bill would let him talk, was to try and explain what was going on in his head. Not that he completely knew it at the moment.

An hour or so later, a flash of light caught Dipper’s attention. In moment, a blond demon was standing at the end of their bed. Dipper got up immediately and went to hug Bill. Bill pulled back. Dipper gasped softly but stayed back.

“Bill. We need to talk,” Dipper said, voice low and calm. He really tried. He didn’t want to hurt Bill again. He cared too much to do that.

“I suppose we do…” Bill mumbled and put a lock of hair behind his ear with a shy look to the ground.

Dipper sat down on the bed and patted to bed, encouraging Bill to sit down next to him. Bill did. A long moment of silence passed through the room. The warm light of the setting sun filled the room, however the mood that followed the orange light didn’t quite catch the room’s occupants. Dipper decided to break the silence.

“Bill, listen. You didn’t let me talk yesterday. There was so much more to what I was going to say. I think it will tell you what you want to know,” Dipper said softly. Bill peaked over at him but didn’t say anything. Dipper continued,” Can I hug you?”

He wanted to terminate the terrible mood between the two and wanted Bill to feel as loved as he was. Even if he couldn’t see it right now. He looked at Bill carefully for any indication of a reaction and to his surprise, Bill nodded clearly. Dipper slowly wrapped his arms around Bill, softly laying his head on Bill’s shoulder, tenderly holding him. Bill turned his body, so it faced Dipper and wrapped his arms around him. Dipper smiled happily. But they still needed to talk.

“Can I talk?” Dipper asked.

“Sure.” Bill replied, whispering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, and last, chapter comes out monday the 18th March!


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might actually turn out pretty well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short chapter, and the last, but I just really wanted to finish it and it's been too long since I wrote last, I couldn't make myself write a really long thing, but short is better than abandoned  
> Hope you enjoy!

They talked for a really long time. Dipper explained everything in detail. He loved Bill dearly, but the sexual attraction just wasn’t there.

“Bill, trust me, just because I don’t need sexual contact or crave it the same way you do, doesn’t mean that I won’t enjoy it if we do something. I just don’t think about it all that much. When I think of you, I think about holding you, kissing you tenderly, taking walks with you, listening to you talk all day – but I wouldn’t mind sex. I’m so sorry you’ve seen it as a rejection.” Dipper said with a soft voice.

While they had talked, Bill had opened up more and more. He looked more at Dipper and it made Dipper’s heart melt in the best way. He took a deep breath. Dipper waited for whatever he was going to say in anticipation.

“I…I’m sorry I didn’t realize, Dipper. I should’ve been more understanding.”

“Bill,” Dipper said sweetly and put his hand on the demon’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes,” It’s alright. It’s not everyone who can understand this. But you listened. And I want to build an honest relationship with you.” Dipper quickly shut his mouth, realizing what he had just said. He saw Bill’s body stiffen and his eyes teared up, and he feared he had just ruined everything. Just as he was about to apologize, Bill threw himself into Dipper’s arms, holding him tight, crying onto his shoulder.

“Bill, I’m so sorry, that was over the line, I-“ Bill stopped him in his track.

“You misunderstand my reaction,” he sobbed into Dipper’s shoulder, “I love you and I’m so happy you said that. I want a relationship with you too. A good, honest one.” Bill pulled back from the hug and Dipper dried the tears off his cheeks, smiling at him.

“Shall we, then?” He asked sweetly. Bill smiled and leaned slightly closer.

“I think we should.” Dipper gently put a finger under Bill’s chin and lifted his head, leaning in. He closed the distance between them and felt Bill shake to the touch. The feeling of their lips against each other’s warmed them both. They pulled back from the kiss, Bill red in the face. Dipper chuckled. He laid down on the bed and dragged Bill down with him. 

Bill squeaked and laughed while being pulled into Dipper’s embrace.

“I think I can live with this,” He smiled and cuddled into Dipper.

“Me too,” Dipper said, embracing his love.

This was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic, please leave feedback! Any is appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters posted!


End file.
